1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup sealing apparatus and more particularly, to a manual cup sealer, which has a small size, and is easy to use and practical for use in an office or at home, and which allows the user to seal fine-grained coffee, fruit jelly or any other instant food in a plastic cup with a sealing film by oneself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee-drinking population is continuously increasing. Many manual and automatic coffee makers are commercially available. Consumers can purchase cups 9 of fine-grained coffee 90 (see FIG. 1) in most department stores and shopping marts. When serving a cup 9 of fine-grained coffee 90, it is put in a coffee maker. When starting the coffee maker, the coffee maker will automatically pierce the top sealing film 91 and bottom wall 92 of the cup 9 and eject boil water into the cup 9 to brew the fine-grained coffee 90 for service. To serve coffee in this manner is convenient, however it still has drawbacks as follows:
1. The cups of fine-grained coffee selling in a department store or shopping mart are factory made. When a consumer gets a cup of fine-grained coffee from a department store or shopping mart and brew it, several weeks or months may have been passed after the cup of fine-grained coffee was made, and the taste of brewed coffee may be not so good.
2. People in an office and members in a family may prefer different tastes of coffee. Cups of fine-grained coffee purchased from department stores or shopping marts may be unable to satisfy different persons who have different tastes.